


Only the Taken

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy is a jerk in this, Bellamy only sleeps with married women, Clarke is a cheater in this, F/M, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, Guys this became bellarke crack, I'm Serious, It becomes more of an inside joke, Its raw sex at first... then they had to go all bellarke and fall in love, Modern Medical AU, Not your average affair fic, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme, Very slight panties fetish, don't like dont read., if that makes sense?, just sayin, kink prompt I saw on tumblr, little bit of a cheesy end... but whatevs, minor dub/con (abuse of power), you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Dr. Bellamy Blake has a kink- he only sleeps with married women.Dr. Clarke Griffin also has a kink- and that's making his head spin.Things are not quite what they seem and the two certainly are in over their heads.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys here is a smutty short story... 
> 
> Enjoy.

He blames Gina for it.   

He has to.

Something like this-  _a kink like this-_ doesn’t just come out of nowhere.   

“If it’s any consolation,” she said, covering his hand with her own. As she swept her thumb back and forth against him, she bit her lip and he couldn’t help but notice her pressing her legs together under the table. “Bellamy, you were so much better than my husband... I think I’m always going to picture you fucking me when he’s inside me.”   

He could have come right there.   

Instead, he pounded into her one last time- going harder and harder as she screamed for more.   

He was twenty-fucking-two years old, and he had an insatiable appetite for just one sort of woman after that: A married woman.   

Years later, Bellamy got a job as a Radiologist at Arkadia Memorial Hospital. "Dr. Blake" is told he is a heartthrob- Literally, all of the women there hit on him- all but one... but as far as he knew, she’s not married, so _whatever._    

However, it’s Dr. Clarke Griffin who catches him in the closet with Roma, one of the Nurse Practitioners.   

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” she said, tilting her head and squinting- staring right at his dick. She’s so much prettier when she’s mad- her long blond braid whipping around as she slammed the door shut.   

Bellamy immediately came in Roma's mouth.  

“You know, Roma’s married,” Clarke said, catching up to Bellamy as he walked back to his office- he has over one hundred films to read- not to mention the scans that his boss, Dr. Polis, probably left for him.   

“I know- and she knows the rules. We have an arrangement.”  

“An arrangement?” she asked, more curious than upset.   

“Look I don’t like to broadcast it, but... I have a rep with the married women here,” he said, loving the way her jaw hung open, “It’s sorta my kink.”  

“Fucking married women?”  

With a nod, he leaned in and whispered, “The rougher the better.”  

Maybe it’s just him, but Bellamy was fairly certain he heard her moan- it's faint, but it’s there.   

Assessing her, he ventured a teasing question, “Are you jealous, princess? Gonna go run to mommy Griffin and tell on the naughty radiologist?”   

Her eyes remained dark, as she stared him down. 

She licked her lip and moved closer to Bellamy, her body pressed up against his, “Oh, I’m not jealous, Dr. Blake, I’m creative.”     

At that, she walked away.

Later, Bellamy jerked off just thinking about her low voice and coy teasing. 

 

* * *

 

Three months later, Bellamy walked into the reading room and found a wedding invitation- apparently, someone was getting married. His invite was scribbled out- true to form for a doc. It had a short message:

 _Can’t wait for you to come._ _\- Dr. Griffin_   

The invite does something to him, and for the better part of an hour, he tried not to think about fucking her brains out.   

  

* * *

 

He arrived at the reception late. He definitely wasn’t going to attend the wedding- not when he planned on fucking the bride six ways to Tuesday... patting his pant pocket, he double checks his condom situation and goes to the bathroom to make sure he looks good. It’s then that he sees the hint of a white dress rounding the corner.   

Biting his lip, he followed. He wondered if Clarke's breasts would fall out of her dress... would her tiara fall off when he fucks her? Would she let him come inside her? 

His dick stiffened.   

Following the figure, he found himself entering a private dressing room. Suddenly the door closed and locked behind him. Turning around, he felt a jolt of excitement at seeing her: Clarke is standing there in a lacy tea party dress with beautiful sparkling sleeves.  

“Hey, Bellamy,” she said, hiking up her dress and pulling her panties down.   

Suddenly his throat went dry, Bellamy couldn't stand it. She’s covered in white lace, and he just can’t wait to wreck her.   

“Is this married enough for you?”   

 _Oh, fuck._    

Clearing his throat, Bellamy tried to gain some control, “Do you love him, Clarke?”  

“Roan and I? It's complicated,” she said, pulling the skirt of her dress up fully and turning around, “But, yes, I do love him... in a way.”  

“Then why are you here?”   

“Because I’m curious.”   

Bellamy can’t help but let out a laugh. However, when Clarke sticks her ass out, his throat goes dry. He can’t believe how perfect her glistening and swollen pussy is. God, she’s hot, “no foreplay?”   

“Do you need it?” Clarke asked as if she could go without. At this point, no he doesn’t need it- her ease regarding this is actually a huge turn on- “Okay, let’s go.”   

“Patience,” he said, unzipping his pants and stroking himself. Her white dress really does the trick for him, and he’s ready in no time, “condom?”  

“No,” she says quickly, as if she thought about this, “I really want to feel it.”   

At that, he suppresses a moan while his dick pulsates in his hand, “Just promise me you’ll take some plan b or something?”  

“On my honor,” Clarke said, putting a hand between her legs and separating her lower lips, “Now, get to it, before I do.”   

Well, if that isn’t hot as fuck.   

Clarke let him fuck her with all the aggressiveness that he enjoys. In fact, when he tried to slow down, Clarke slammed her ass hard against Bellamy and shuddered, no doubt feeling his cock against her cervix. One hand found her hair, while the other traveled the lacy length of her back. God, it’s so hot, the purity that’s wrecked.  

“Does your husband give it to you like this?” he grunts, ramming into her hard, “or is this best dick you’ve ever had?”   

“Oh, you’re dirty, aren’t you?” Clarke practically moaned after a particularly deep thrust. Rubbing her ass lightly, he whispered that she's taking him so well. Sliding his hands up and down her waist, he finally reaches up to caress her tits- and god, they feel so full in his hands. When she's moaning a good amount he crowds around her and slides his hand under her dress. Finding her clit, he rubs until Clarke is crying out in pleasure. She has one hand bent back, pulling at his curls, and her ringed hand is splayed against the wall. When his eyes happen upon the gold and diamond glint, Bellamy finds himself shooting his load.   

“Fuck, that was hot,” Bellamy said, as he pulled out and found some tissue to clean up with. The Kleenex is on the vanity, under the mirror. Looking at the mirror, Bellamy saw a picture hanging from it- its Dr. Polis and Clarke, holding hands, Clarke’s engagement ring is the center of the photo. With his jaw slack, Bellamy can't believe his eyes.

“When Roan eats me out tonight, he’ll taste you... How do you feel about that?” Clarke asked, her eyes practically glittering, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell your boss what- or who- you did.”  

Standing up on her tip-toes, Clarke let out a sigh and kissed Bellamy’s cheek.

“Maybe next time, I’ll let you kiss me," she whispered and then left without looking back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke pays Bellamy an office visit.

After Clarke’s wedding, Bellamy’s ruined for anyone else- at least for the time being.  

When Dr. Polis gets back from his honeymoon, Bellamy can’t meet his eye. The truth is, he’s never had to share space with the husband of a woman he’s fucked... and its complicated things big time.  

“Bellamy!”  

“Whoa! What?” Bellamy couldn’t help it, he nearly jumped out of his seat. Breaking into a little bit of a cold sweat, he tried not to let his nerves get the best of him. 

“Relax Bellamy,” Roan said, chuckling, “c’ mere. I want your opinion...”  

After saving the diagnostic impressions he was just typing up, he gets up. He assumes Roan is going to ask about a scan, but when he gets to his desk, Bellamy feels all of his blood rush to his lap and his throat goes dry. There is a portrait of Clarke, her back to the camera. Not only does the posture ring a bell, but she is in her wedding dress, and suddenly Bellamy can feel that lace under his fingers again...  

“What do you think?” 

“Uh,” he coughed, trying to clear his throat- and his arousal, “it’s great.” 

“Well, this is your office, too. For whatever reason, Clarke insists on me having one of these pictures in here. Though I'd prefer our honeymoon photo,” moving the mouse around Roan clicks on another frame, and there are Roan and Clarke on a beach. Clarke is wearing just a red bikini- and god, her body is to die for.  

“Well, both are great pictures. I think the first one is very elegant and tasteful.” 

“Thanks,” Roan said, eyeing Bellamy as he awkwardly made his way back to his desk, “have you met Clarke before?” 

“Oh, of course, he’s met me, babe!”  her voice travels from the doorway. Bellamy looks up to meet her gaze, instead of wearing scrubs, she’s in business casual attire. 

“Hey babe, here for lunch already?” Roan asked, looking at the clock, “It’s only 9:30?”  

“Sorry, sweetie. I actually need to use Dr. Blake, if that’s okay? I’m presenting an M & M, and we need to have a second expert review all the scans and x-rays for the last six months.” 

“Ah, she’s gonna put you to work, Bellamy,” Roan said, smiling. Bellamy tried very hard not to stare at Clarke in her pencil skirt, and dress shirt. Her tits were filling it just right- and he could see the faint outline of a red bra.  

“Bellamy?”  

“Uh, yeah?” he asked, suddenly aware of the fact that he had been staring at Clarke’s tits, he felt himself grow warm. Sneaking one more glance, he notices her nipples peaking under her thin bra. Turning away, he goes to grab his coat, “where are we going?”  

“Oh, we’re staying right here,” Clarke says, pulling out a thumb drive, "here are the scans- I’ll be back in five minutes, I forgot something in my office.” 

With that, Clarke disappears, and Bellamy can still smell the cherry blossom that had been wafting off of her skin.  

Sitting at his desk, he has to adjust his pants- he had gotten half-hard just looking at her. Putting the thumb drive in his computer, he waits for the images to upload. Clicking on the first one, he almost jumped out of his seat.

There was Clarke, in a soundless video, rubbing her tits through her shirt- and then she was unbuttoning her shirt...

“Holy shit,” Bellamy said before he could think better of it. Her tits were now springing out of her red bra. Wait. She was wearing the same clothes... and that... was that her office in the back round?  

“Bellamy? Do you need another opinion on the scans?” Roan offered, clearly confused by his reaction. 

“Nope!” Bellamy said, quickly exiting the video. In another folder, there were scans of a very rare neuroblastoma. “I’m good. These scans aren’t too hard to read.”  

“Good... I don’t want my wife to go too hard on ya.” Roan said, just as Clarke came back in. Judging by the satisfied look on her face, she knew he had seen the video, “Speaking of... Clarke, I gotta get to Children’s Memorial, are you good here?”  

“Yup, thanks dear,” she said smiling. As soon as Roan left the room, Clarke was closing the blinds, locking the door and turning down the lights, “Did you like my presentation, Dr. Blake?”  

“It uh... It’s effective,” he said, trying not to stare at her. As she approached him, Clarke’s panties slid down her thighs and onto the floor.  

“So, I was thinking, with the way you were staring at me...” she smiled, unbuttoning her shirt, “that you’d probably really appreciate it if I fucked you while you were in that chair, what you do you think? Roan will be back in forty-five minutes... That’s more than enough time, right?”  

As she stood in front of him, she used two fingers to turn his face toward her, “what's wrong Bellamy? I thought you had fun at my wedding.”  

“I did... but, you’re my boss’ wife, Clarke. I-” he stopped to let out a moan because she was grazing his cock with her hand. Even if she’s still outside his pants, she’s doing it just the right way. Slowly, she pushed his chair back and got on her knees in front of him. Spreading his thighs, she unbuckled his belt and pulled him out. 

“You were saying?” she asked, as she ran her hand along the length of his cock. She worked him until he was hard as a rock under her warm palm. 

“You’re my boss’ wife, and uh, we should...” just then, he stopped talking, because suddenly, he’s balls deep in Clarke’s throat, and as she popped her tonsils against the head of his cock... _and she's doing it just the right way,_ _“Fuck!”_  

Staring at Clarke, he was more than a little embarrassed that he just came in her mouth... But, her surprised look was quickly replaced by a seductive one, as she swallowed. Pulling her mouth away, she continued to stroke him, “I agree... he is your boss. And we should fuck.”  

As she stroked him, she plunged her finger on and out of her own pussy, _oh god_.

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”  

Clarke let out a small moan, as she touched herself just the right way. Standing up, she opened his desk drawer, and put something in it, “For later,” she said.  

In no time, she was riding him fast and hard. Letting him touch her however he wants, she loved it when he sucked on her tits and rubbed her clit hard.

Finally, when she started to clench around him, she pulled his face up and kissed him hard on the mouth- all the while, pounding herself mercilessly against him. Bellamy started to massage her ass, and she fluttered around him, coming as she moaned into his mouth. With him still inside her, she roses up slightly, and he couldn't help himself.

Grabbing her ass, he began to thrust hard as he could, until he’s spilled into her.  

As they both sat shaking, there was a knock on the door. 

“Dr. Blake? It’s Echo from Radiology? We need you to assist with an ultrasound-guided biopsy?”  

With her breath now steady, Clarke stood up and kissed him softly. With a smirk, she whispered, “next time, you’re going to eat me out under my desk.”  

As Bellamy stared at her, Echo knocked again. 

“Just a minute, Echo!” he yelled, his voice hoarse, Clarke simply laughed as she got dressed.

“Feel free to enjoy the present in the drawer, I know you took the ones from my wedding.”  

By now, Clarke was dressed and looked almost perfect. Bellamy composed himself, and she turned on the lights. Opening the door, she was casual as ever. 

“Okay, thanks for the notes, Dr. Blake! I’ll be sure to credit you at the M&M.”  

“Sounds good,” he said, “See ya soon, Dr, Griffin.”  

With a slight nod, Clarke brushed past Echo, who was giving Bellamy a curious look. “I’ll be right there, Echo.” 

Unable to help himself, he opened his desk. Spying Clarke’s red panties lying next to his calculator, his throat went dry.

Suddenly, he had the sneaking suspicion that he was in over his head.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I am making up the medical stuff here. I have a mild amount of medical knowledge, so don't be surprised if its fake.

“Dr. Blake! Dr. Griffin! My office!” Dr. Marcus Kane, Chief of Staff at Arkadia Memorial hospital yelled, as he swept through the Doctor’s lounge, “We need to talk,  _ now _ .” 

Clarke and Bellamy weren’t even sitting at the same table. They had been avoiding each other’s gazes for the better part of a week. Clarke had wanted to wait until he was practically begging for her- which he didn’t seem like he would anytime soon. Frankly, the man seemed a little terrified of her. But hell, she enjoyed how submissive he was when she wanted him, so that was fine with her. 

Only slightly worried about what her step-father might want, Clarke rolled her eyes and got up slowly. Bellamy followed her, falling into step. 

“Do you think we’re in trouble?” he asked, looking pale. 

“Yeah, he probably found out I seduced you, twice.” 

Bellamy didn’t seem to think that was very funny. He stared at Clarke in shock until she finally laughed, and set her hand on his shoulder, “I’m kidding, Bell. Relax.” 

When they finally got to Kane’s  office  he shut the door and rolled neck,  _ “Clarke.”  _

“What?” she asked, this time she was actually starting to get worried... had someone found the flash drive she had given Bellamy. Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

“You remember Dr. Jaha, right? And his son Wells?” 

“Uh, yeah, I do...” 

“Well, we just got his file. Dr. Blake if you could look over these scans and tell me what you think. Clarke, if you would mind as well.” 

“I’m not a surgeon, Kane, but I am not sure this should be operated on,” Bellamy said, a sad look coming over his face, “There is a spinal compression, a tumor... and right there, several clots. If you remove the  clots  you’d sever a nerve. If you remove the tumor, the patient may stroke.” 

“I was afraid of that.” 

“Clarke?” 

“I could probably do it,” she said, not at all intimidated by the scans. 

“Really, you think so?” Kane asked, “because  Jaha  came to us after three other surgeons turned him down. The only reason why I am showing this to you is because Jaha begged me to.” 

“Well, it would be a tricky surgery, but I could try.” 

“Okay, then. We’ll schedule it.” 

When Clarke and Bellamy left Kane’s office, Bellamy seemed upset. Clarke tried not to question it, but finally, she couldn’t stand him working his jaw- the teeth grinding was driving her insane. When she turned to go into her office, he followed her in.

“Oh, yes. Please, do come in.” 

“Clarke, don’t do this," he said, closing the door behind him.

“What? The Surgery?” she asked, “it’s the guy' s only hope. You saw that tumor he won’t be able to walk if I don’t do this.”

“He’ll be dead if you do this!” 

“Well, I will give him a realistic explanation of the surgery and his odds. I’ll leave it up to them,” she said, trying to stay calm, “Look, Wells and I have known one another since grade school, I have to try.”

“This is foolish. You're going to kill him,” Bellamy stood there, hands on his hips, eyes pleading. 

“Stop being so dramatic-” 

“-You’re not thinking clearly, Clarke!” 

“ _ Excuse me? _  Which one of us is a surgeon?” 

“Fine, but don’t ask me to double check those scans for his M&M, okay?” 

The bite in his voice made Clarke see red. Walking up to him she could have slapped the angry glower off his face. Instead, she grabbed a fist full of his scrubs. 

_ “Fuck you,  _ Bellamy Blake.”

The bastard had the gall to smirk before he whispered, “gladly,” and pulled her into a kiss. Thankfully her blinds were already drawn, all she had to do was lead him over to lock the door. 

He, however, seemed to have other ideas. Because the next thing she knew, she was in her chair behind her desk, with her thighs spread wide, and his tongue lapping at her folds. With her hand entrenched in his curls, she rolled her hips against him, “More, Bellamy,” she moaned, and then she felt his fingers, long and just the perfect width, entering her. 

“Oh, god, yes...” she let out a shudder.

Clarke heard a knock on the door and her mother’s voice. She scrambled, pushing Bellamy’s head under the desk, and pushing her seat forward. She knew she was flushed and panting, but what mattered most was that he was out of sight, "Okay!" her mom entered, just as Clarke felt Bellamy's hands sliding up her legs again. 

“Clarke, I want to talk to you about Wells.” 

“ Mhmm ?” she couldn’t quite find the words, as she tried to suppress a moan, Bellamy was now  sliding one  finger  in and out of  her gently. Bastard.

“Don’t do it.” 

“uh, huh. Okay.” 

“Okay?” she asked, perplexed, “ that's  it?” 

_“Yeah, that’s it._ ” Fuck she said it just a little too breathy, and now she could feel Bellamy smiling against her knee, as he added a second finger, “Mom, I  gotta  make a call, okay?” 

“Oh, okay,” she said slowly, suspiciously, “Talk to you later, sweetie.” 

“Mhmm... Can you close my door?” 

“Sure,” she said, walking out of her daughter’s office, looking completely and utterly confused. 

As soon as her Mom was gone and the door was closed, Clarke put her hand over her mouth and moaned loudly as Bellamy sucked on her clit and plunged his fingers in and out of her until he made her come. For a moment, everything faded, and she just felt _  good _ .

“Sorry,” she said, pulling back, so he could get out from under her desk. “I didn’t mean- my mom, you know. “ 

“It’s fine. It was fun to make you struggle a bit,” he said, smirking. 

Eyeing him, Clarke gestured toward his belt, “Well,  c’ mere , and I’ll-” 

“That’s okay. That one was all for you, Princess,” Bellamy said with a sweet smile. Leaning over, he just stroked her cheek. “Maybe now you can think clearly.” 

“Well, thanks... I guess.” 

“Any time,” he said warmly, as he walked to the door and turned around to smile back at her. 

Staring at his ass, she saw the outline of her panties in his pocket. 

As he walked away, she just laughed and smiled to herself. 


	4. Chapter 4

_The sound of a monitor filled Clarke’s ears as she operated. First steady, then erratic. All too soon, it sputtered into a flat line... and she, she lost him..._  

 _Gloved hands covered in blood, OR lights all too bright around her, Clarke stared in horror at her friend. Face down, on the operating table- Wells was too pale. Far too pale._  

 _“No! No!” she yelled, tripping over herself, shaking him as if that could make him come back to life, “Wells, wake up! No... I said I could do this!”_  

 _Suddenly, unnaturally, his head snapped up. As angry, dead eyes dug into her, he began to seethe in rage, “YOU! You killed me! Your pride!”_  

 _Panicking, Clarke backed away, only to bump into her mom, Kane, Roan, “You’re not thinking clearly, Clarke!” they all chanted._  

 _Running out of the OR, Clarke saw someone standing at the end of the hall. She had to get there... She had to..._  

 

“Clarke! Clarke, wake up!”  

“No!” Clarke yelled, still in a daze. Covered in cold sweat and shaking, Clarke waited for her eyes to focus. Breathing heavily, she was aware that she was gripping on to Bellamy’s arms tightly, “Where? What?”  

“It’s okay, I think you had a nightmare. I came in early and you were in here...” Bellamy said, taking her face in his hands, “Clarke, what are you doing in my office?”  

“The scans... I needed a backlight. Roan gave me the key, sorry.” Clarke sat up, breathing deeply. She was still holding onto Bellamy’s arms, while his presence slowly steadied her, “I’m trying to find a way.”  

“Okay, well at least we both had the same idea...”  

“What?”  

“I came in to look over the old scans, and I hope you don’t mind, but I called Sanctum General and asked them to get new angles. The films should be here by ten this morning.”  

“Wait. You're going to help me?” she asked, “but you were so against it?” 

“I _am against_  the idea...” he spoke sternly, but his eyes were impossibly soft, “But if you’re going to do it anyway, I’d rather try to help, Clarke. Believe it or not,  _I do_ believe in you.”  

At that, something soft and warm filled Clarke’s chest. Searching Bellamy’s gaze, Clarke was overcome with some strange emotion that she couldn’t place. The next thing she knew, he was pulling her forward with his large hands and kissing her. It soft, slow and deep.  

After a couple of minutes, his lips blazed a trail down her neck, and Clarke felt her center pulsate with desire for him, “Bellamy... The door?”  

“It’s locked. I, unlike you, keep it locked at all times." 

Clarke laughed at that before Bellamy started to peel off her scrub top. Helping him, she made quick work of the long sleeve shirt she had on underneath. Bellamy licked his lips upon seeing her lacy red bra, and his hand fished into her pants. When he noticed her situation, he let out a little chuckle. 

“What no lacy panties, Clarke?” no doubt he had felt her drug store Hanes.  

“ _Someone keeps taking them..._ ” she teased, enjoying the feeling of his rough hands playing with her lower lips.  

“They’re all washed and nice and neat in my dresser. If you want them back,” Bellamy murmured, sinking down and mouthing at her covered breast, “all you have to do is ask.”  

Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle, “I guess I’ll have to come over sometime, then.”  

Oh shit, she hadn’t thought that through.

Clarke knew Bellamy probably slept with a lot of married women- but did he try to keep that separate from his daily life? Did she freak him out? Holding her breath, she waited for him to react. 

As if stunned, Bellamy sat back and stared at Clarke. It looked like he had a million things racing through his mind all at once. Smiling, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her scrubs and began to shimmy them off of her, “I think I’d like that, Clarke.”  

“Really?”  

“Yeah,” he said, fiddling with his tie, “you’re special. You can come over.”  

Feeling herself blush, Clarke reached forward and began to unbutton his shirt and pants. Staying somewhat dressed, Bellamy crowded over her, and she nodded. With his knees planted between her thighs, and one hand on the back of the couch, he pulled her hips up, and gave her deep and filling thrusts.  

It was soft and slow, and exactly what Clarke had needed. As she tightened around him, Bellamy began to pick up the pace. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she met him thrust for thrust, the mixture of their moans filling her ears.  

“God, Clarke...”  

“I know,” she breathed against his collar bone, as his hand moved from her hip to her ass. At this point, they weren’t thrusting against each other, they were moving as one, and it was the best damn thing she had ever felt. Feeling her orgasm start, Clarke let out a moan and dug her face into Bellamy’s neck.  

Riding out the aftershocks, Clarke pulled Bellamy down over her and nodded. Holding onto to arm of the couch, she felt his strong hands cup her ass cheeks and he began to pound into her, the faster he went, the better it felt. Caught up in it, Clarke started playing with her breasts, until she came again, this time it was even more intense, like a full body experience. Immediately after, Bellamy’s hips thrust forward. God, he was so deep, he felt like a part of her as he let himself go. 

Utterly spent, he collapsed on top of her, his face on her breasts. Smiling, Clarke played with his mop of hair until both of their breathing evened out.  

“That was...” he started, looking at her in disbelief, “That was...  _amazing_.”  

Clarke nodded, as she held him close.  

 

* * *

 

After a little bit of cuddling, Clarke got dressed and left to go get cleaned up. Luckily, there were showers on campus. Bellamy was in a little bit of a daze, as he cleaned himself up and put on some clean scrubs (so much for looking nice today). He certainly hadn’t expected Clarke to be in his office, and he definitely hadn’t expected to... what had happened between them anyway? 

A nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him to put the breaks on this. He couldn’t fall in love with her. She was married- and to his boss. 

As immoral a person as he is, Bellamy doesn’t actually break people up. Any time a woman has wanted to leave her husband for him, he has cut them off. He doesn’t need a whole town after him, after all. But with Clarke, it was different. He wanted her to come over, to spend the night... He wanted to see her in nothing but his shirt, to hold her in front of him while they made breakfast together.  

Oh fuck. He was falling in love with her.  


	5. Chapter 5

They had a plan, a solid plan... a good plan. Clarke felt at ease about this surgery for the first time since she had agreed to it. So, in celebration, she bought a couple of lattes and took one to Bellamy, whose office door was open.  

“Hey you,” he said with a smile, “how are you feeling?” 

“Good... I think this is going to work,” she said smiling, “thanks to you.”  

“Hey, I just rallied the troops, Clarke.” 

He was so shy about it. And yes, it was true, he had called in favors from friends. Bellamy was oddly a popular person, despite his fornicating ways. Now Clarke had a team of doctors that she felt good about. Smiling, she handed him his coffee. With a questioning, but appreciative look, he smiled and accepted it. 

“Will you scrub in?” she asked, before thinking better of it.  

“You don’t need me in there, Clarke... I’m a Doctor of Radiology. And you don’t want it to get too crowded.”  

“Yeah, but I’d feel better knowing you were there.”  

Fuck, she was giving too much away, wasn’t she? Bellamy appraised her, and with a soft look, he offered an alternative.  

“I’ll be in the gallery, okay?” he offered, “when you’ve successfully completed the surgery, I’m going to take you out for drinks, does that sound good?”  

Clarke nodded, "that sounds great."

And with a kiss on the cheek, she left.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy swore to himself that he would do it after the surgery- after the night out. There was no way he could continue whatever it was he and Clarke were doing.  

But that was a problem for tomorrow. Today, he was going to watch her perform a highly dangerous procedure, and pray to whatever god that would listen to his sinful ass to deliver success to her. Because Clarke genuinely cared, she was an amazing surgeon, and she deserved this success.  

For the entire three hours, Bellamy was on the edge of his seat. When they went to remove the tumor, he couldn’t even breathe. As soon as it was completely detached, and blood flow was restored to the legs, he found himself clapping and yelling, “yes! Go, Clarke!”  Suddenly aware that the rest of the gallery was silent, he gave a slight nod and folded his arms over his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

He didn’t know if she could hear him or not, but even with a mask on, he could see the smile in her eyes, as she looked up at the gallery. When her eyes met him, albeit briefly, he felt his stomach swoop, and gave her a thumbs up. 

They had agreed to meet in his office after she finished cleaning up, so Bellamy decided to head over there since he wouldn’t be able to see her anyway. Unlocking his door, he turned on the lights and blinked in disbelief.  

There, on the couch, were Roan and Echo- fucking.  

Echo immediately screamed, and scrambled to cover herself up, Roan yelled for Bellamy- said he could explain. Bellamy just said something about there being no need, and closed the door and left.  

Instead of waiting there, he texted Clarke and waited in her office. Head swimming with confusion he wondered if this was why Clarke had been so aggressive with him in the beginning? Was he some revenge affair for her? Shaking the thought away, he figured she probably didn’t even know about Roan and Echo... Was he supposed to tell her?  

 

* * *

 

 _“Bellamy?”_  

“Huh? What? _”_  

“You’ve been playing with the same fry for the last five minutes... are you okay?” Clarke asked, trying not to be too obvious about her concern. She hated herself for it, but the truth was she was starting to fall for him- and if she told him, she knew what he would do... He’d probably break their affair off, although _"affair"_ wasn’t the right word for it...  

“Clarke, can I ask you something?”  

“Of course,” she said, slowly draping her hand over his and squeezing, “anything.” 

“Okay, would you want to know the truth about something, even if it was going to hurt you?” Bellamy looked so sad as he spoke to her... and she had a feeling she knew what was coming next. 

“Um... usually I’d say yes. But, if you’re breaking up with me, then no,” she knew it made her sound like a petulant middle schooler, but it was the truth. Bellamy looked at her, brow furrowed, a side-blinded expression on his face.  

“Breaking up with you?”  

“I mean, I don’t know what you’d call it,” Clarke said, growing warm. Bellamy continued to stare at her, working his jaw.  

“Roan’s cheating on you,” he said, schooling his own expression, “I caught him and Echo going at it in the office.”  

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh, yeah. Roan and Echo- I've known about that for a while. Why do you think I invited you to my wedding? If he couldn’t help himself, why should I?”  

“What?” Bellamy asked, clearly confused, “So, _I am_ your revenge fuck?”  

“What, Bellamy? No,” she said, trying not to feel too offended by the accusation, “It’s not like that... Roan’s just-”  

“I have to go,” Bellamy said, suddenly in a rush. Downing his drink and throwing down some money. He stood up, unable to meet her gaze, “How could I be so fucking stupid? I’ll see you at the hospital, Clarke.”  

At that, Bellamy walked off, clearly upset.  

Before she could properly react, Clarke’s phone went off. It was a text from Roan:  _Don’t forget about the visit from immigration tomorrow. Echo is staying at a friend’s tonight, and we have to make sure our room looks lived in.”_  

Still a bit angry, she bit back a rude response: _Okay, I’ll be home shortly, Captain Canada._  

With one more glance toward the exit, she added: _Also,_ _we need to rethink the terms of our deal. I want to tell one person._  

That was it, she’d try to tell Bellamy, and hopefully, he’d understand.   


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys... this somehow became an actual story... and took an unexpected turn.
> 
> I suppose this is sort of a "fake marriage" story... just not with the usual set up. 
> 
> anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it.

Bellamy stayed home from work the next day. He hated himself for it, but part of him had hoped that Clarke felt what he felt. Especially since she had said she didn’t want him to break up with her...

But then, what the fuck was up with her marriage?  Now, Bellamy knew he had no room to talk- but this was unhealthy. 

Checking his phone one too many times, he tried not to be depressed when he got nothing from Clarke. Fuck, she could run him through a trash compactor, and he’d probably come back for more. 

Around noon, his phone lit up. Racing to it, he picked it up. 

_ Roma. Dammit.  _

Feeling upset and vulnerable, he made a snap decision and replied. 

Not much more than an hour later, he was on his bed with Roma on top of him. Half-heartedly kissing, he tried to put Clarke out of his mind. Pulling back she just looked at him, “Bellamy, where’s your head?” 

“What?” he asked, frustrated.

“You’re not into this,” she said, hopping off the bed. Grabbing her shirt off the ground she put it back on, “I guess I was right to be a little jealous of Dr. Griffin.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh, c’ mon. A hospital is a small place, and you two have hooked up more than once...”  she said, “and with the way you look at her, I assume she’s immune to your ‘once a week’ rule?” 

Bellamy thought about it. Since the first time he hooked up with Clarke, he hadn’t touched anyone... and yeah, the last two times happened close together. 

“It’s okay, Bellamy, you were bound to fall in love eventually. A snack like you...” she said teasing. 

“It's not that simple, Roma.” 

“Then explain this?” she asked, pointing to his completely limp dick, “I don’t know what you’re trying to do right now, Bellamy. But it isn’t going to make you feel any better- much to my dismay.” 

Falling back on his bed, he apologized. 

“There is nothing to be sorry for,” she said, “I’m  gonna  go,  though .” 

Walking her out, Bellamy opened the door to find Clarke on the other side. Her eyes went wide, and then angry when she noticed Roma standing there. With an anxious look on her face, Roma squeezed through and ran off. 

“What the fuck? You couldn’t wait twenty-four hours before boning someone else?”

“What Clarke?” Bellamy asked, leaning against the door frame and giving her a feral smile, “are you jealous?” 

Enjoying the dangerous glint in her eye, Bellamy left the door open when he walked away. Her move. Turning back around, he watched as Clarke closed and locked the door, “yes.”

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, I’m jealous, Bellamy,” she said, “I know I have no right to be, but I am.” 

_Oh, and now his dick was choosing to wake up_.

Clarke started talking, sputtering, really. And Bellamy couldn’t take it.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t call I didn’t have your-” 

Bellamy shut her up with a kiss. Pulling away, he looked at her- afraid he had done something terribly wrong. Instead, Clarke pulled him back and started kissing him with just as much ferocity. 

This time, it was all anger and raw need. Whatever she was going to say, she could explain later. But, right now, he needed her naked against the wall and screaming for more- which was exactly what happened. Of course, she gave as good as she got, and eventually, they ended up on the living room floor, with Clarke on top, her hands grasping his skin as she dragged her hips against his, chasing the inevitable high. 

As a wave of pleasure took over, she rode him harder and harder, finally starting to come- all the while gasping at him and jolting from the sensations. 

Overcome with his own need, Bellamy pulled her close and rolled them over. What had started out fast and angry, slowed into something tender and sweet- almost repentant. It took Bellamy a moment to realize that he was actually tearing up- instead of stopping though, he just leaned forward and kissed her fully. With ease, her legs wrapped around his, and her hands grasped the skin on his back- it made him all-too-aware of how perfect they fit together. 

With that thought in mind, he finished while she moaned his name. 

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up on a soft and plush bed. Confused for a moment, she took in the scent around her. 

_ Bellamy.  _

She was at his place right now... She had gotten his address from the hospital. After insisting to Roan that they could trust him, she had marched over to explain herself. Only she saw him letting Roma out. The hurt she had felt in that moment was so deep. Only then did Clarke know how gone she was for him. 

“Hey,” there was a rumbling under her cheek and a warm arm around her waist to match the voice, “I hope you don’t mind, but I moved you.” 

“It’s okay,” Clarke said, kissing his chest. Smiling up at Bellamy, she blushed- he was smiling right back at her, “We should probably talk things through before we fuck again, right?” 

At that, he let out a laugh, “Probably.” 

“He’s Canadian.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“Roan... We’ve been roommates for a while,” she said, tracing circles on Bellamy’s chest, “it was stupid, but his work visa was up, and the research he had been a part of didn’t get a new grant. He had just met Echo- and he didn’t want to leave. So, I told him I’d marry him, so he could get citizenship.”

“What?” 

“Roan and I have been good friends for a while, and I couldn’t stand for him to be forced out of the country he made a life in.” 

“But the wedding? The honeymoon?” 

“All just stuff to sell the story,” Clarke said, “I hate to admit it, but I was fucking with you, Bellamy. I wasn’t actually going to have sex with you... but then, I saw you, and I don’t know. I couldn’t help myself.” 

Bellamy laughed, it was a deep and bellowing laugh, and Clarke didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. 

“Clarke, this is ridiculous.” 

“I know,” she said, blushing, “But, I don’t want to stop seeing you... and Roan said as long as you don’t go telling anyone else, there won’t be an issue.” 

Bellamy was quiet for a long time. So long, in fact, Clarke thought he had fallen asleep. 

“So, you and Roan... do you fuck?” 

“No, he’s with Echo. We don’t even share a room... We pretend when  immigration  comes.”  

“Have you ever?” 

“Nope,” she said quickly, “and we won’t. He’s just a friend.” 

“But your family? They all think it's legit?”

“They have to... otherwise it won’t work, and I could go to jail,” Clarke sat up, “I get it- if it’s too weird... But I really like you, Bellamy. It’s a little scary actually.” 

“I know, me too,” he said, lacing his fingers through hers and smiling, “it's unorthodox- but okay.” 

“So, we’re exclusive?” 

“As long as your husband is okay with it, then I’ll be your boyfriend,” Bellamy said, with a sassy smile. Laughing, he pulled her in and kissed her softly on the lips. 

“Fuck you, Bellamy,” she murmured against his lips playfully.

“Oh, please do,” he smirked, kissing her deeply and pulling her leg over his hip suggestively.


End file.
